The present disclosure relates to mining machines, and particularly to a cutting bit assembly for a mining machine.
Conventional continuous mining machines include a cutter head including multiple cutting bit assemblies. In some embodiments, each cutting bit assembly includes a bit removably coupled to a holder block, and the holder block is affixed to a rotating drum. In some embodiments, the bit may be received within a sleeve that is in turn secured within the holder block. In some embodiments, the bit may be rotatable relative to the holder block.